Ayano's Letters
by RukiPearl
Summary: Ayano Tateyama, under the influence of her senior, Haruka Kokonose and her nagging father, Kenjirou, writes letters to a certain penpal... [Drabbles ranging from 100 words to 500? ouo] [WARNING: VERY RANDOM-]
1. Day 1

Dear Shintaro-kun,  
Haruka-kun said that if I write my feelings to you on a letter, you'd know! So I decided to write to you! Kenjirou-sensei also told me that it was to improve my writing.  
Todya was really boring, right? k̶e̶n̶j̶i̶r̶o̶u̶-̶o̶t̶o̶, I mean Kenjirou sensei gave alot of homework today! I don't even know what was the homework! Shintaro-kun, don't you mind telling me? Hehehe~

Ah, life is good so far, Takane and I went out to play arcade games during the last day of school! I don't get it, we still have extra classes during the holidays though...

Anyway! My family is happy and still sticking together! My father is working very hard and my three adopted siblings are as cute as ever! Hey, why don't you come visit next time? I have cookies prepared! And soda!

I hope you can reply soon! Ehehe, but I'm sure you will not spend your time on small things!

See you soon,  
Ayano Tateyama


	2. Day 2

Dear Shintaro-kun,  
I'm getting the hang of this.. Letter writing thing now! It's actually quite fun when you sit down and write about your day, ehehe!

I finally completed the homework Kenjirou sensei gave us! I feel so knowledgable without the knowledge!  
It doesn't seem like I'll be as smart as you someday, Shintaro-kun... But oh well! I'll try my best, I guess! Hey, that rhymed!

I'm not so sure about what should I write about, maybe I should tell you a story!

Once upon a time... Uhm, nah, that's too long...

Nevermind, back to the point!

Shintaro-kun, today you missed school, you know? We played the game Takane-chan and Haruka-kun created for the cultural festival! You know, the one where you beat them to win? That!

It's getting late now, my hands are cramped and my father is yelling at me to sleep...  
I'll go now!

See you soon,  
Ayano Tateyama

P.S: What is your favourite punctuation? I like the eclipse... It doesn't look like an eclipse, but it's three dots! Very fun to write!


	3. Day 3

A/N: Oh. My. Glob. I didn't even know people even liked it aaaaaah ;/;

Time to reply to reviews, ww~

Another Guest(1): It's like a drabble I think up on the spot! But of course there will be feels. All of this aren't canon, so of course there's no plot... yet!Thanks for the compliments aaaah, I also think it's weird as well heehee~

Another Guest(2): Being the very idiotic Shintaro he is, I think he doesn't write back ww~ And Ayano just gives the letters to him in a blank white envelope www~ Shintaro would read at home!

Now, onto the story!~

(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)

Dear Shintaro-kun,  
I ate noodles today!  
..There was no food in the house...  
And I was lazy to cook or buy food...  
...I'm sorry Shintaro-kun, ehehe~  
Ah, today there was alot of homework! Did you finish them yet?  
I think there were some mistakes in the worksheet.. Uwaaah, there was so much questions I don't know how to do! Shintaro-kun, let's meet up again and study!  
Anyway, how are you? It's raining for the past few days again... I wish it would stop. It's real depressing, do you agree?

...Hey... Shintaro-kun...  
You forgot? Hehe~  
Happy Birthday!

See you soon!

-Ayano Tateyama


	4. Day 4

A/N: cries thank you so much for looking forward to this story-  
It has 4 reviews, 4 favourites and 4 follows! Woot.  
Anyway, time for the letter.  
~(o ^ o)~~(o ^ o)~  
Dear Shintaro-kun,

How are you? I ran out of things to write about, ehehehe...  
Anyway! I just saw this movie with my family! It's actually really heartbreaking... It's about a girl who keeps writing letters to her deceased loved one!  
Ahaha, I'm crying just thinking about it!  
Hm...  
...Ehm...  
Ah!  
You'd told me you have a sister in school yesterday, right? I wonder how is she now... I hope she isn't getting bad grades, like me! Hehe.  
Anyway, since I think I'm getting really boring now, I'm gonna end the letter here!  
Good bye!~

See you soon,  
Ayano Tateyama.


End file.
